1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle brake, and more particularly to an electro-hydraulic brake actuator for use in a brake of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional brake systems for vehicles include hydraulic systems found in automobiles, as well as pneumatic brake systems found on heavy duty commercial vehicles. In addition, electronically controlled brake systems are known. However, when vehicles incorporating such brake systems lose power, or there is a loss of hydraulic pressure or pneumatic pressure, the brake remains in a disengaged state. Additionally, said electronically controlled systems require a substantial amount of power to operate.